Music and other recorded sound often plays in public and private spaces where there is little or no identifying information about that music. For example, a song could be playing in a bar or restaurant, on a car radio or at a gathering, where there is often no easy way to determine the artist and/or title information about the song to facilitate finding it again. In such situations, it is desirable to have a way to identify the song or sound using only the sound of the audio being played.